The Ambition of Karin
by MomoEruna
Summary: Desember mendatang telah diramalkan jika PUSAT penyerangan bibit chaos berada diperbatasan Tokyo. Banyak kejadian yang tak terduga. Membuat Karin yang awalnya tak ada niat menjadi berambisi untuk melakukannya. Dan kemunculan The End's adalah akhirnya! CH 2 UPDATE!
1. Pertemuan

**The Ambition of Karin! a Kamichama Karin Fanfic.**

* * *

 **Kamichama Karin | Koge Donbo.**

 **The Ambition of Karin | MomoEruna.**

 **Genre [Comedy, Battle & School Life].**

 **Rate [T/M].**

 **Summary :**

 **Desember mendatang telah diramalkan jika PUSAT penyerangan bibit chaos berada diperbatasan Tokyo. Banyak kejadian yang tak terduga. Membuat Karin yang awalnya tak ada niat menjadi berambisi untuk melakukannya. Dan kemunculan The End's adalah akhirnya!**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

Malam hari sambil menatap makam kecil dibawah pohon, Karin hanya memandang sayu dan terus berulang kali mengelus batu nisan pada kuburan tersebut. Karin tidak menangis, walaupun air matanya ingin sekali keluar, namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya. Karin tidak ingin menangis didepan makam Shi-chan.

"Doshite .. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu cepat, Shi-chan, kenapa? Kenapa?!" Guman Karin sambil terus mengelus batu nisan tersebut, tak lama kemudian muncul seorang laki-laki dan menyapa Karin dari belakang.

"Haaah sedang berduka ya? Kasihan sekali"

Laki-laki itu berdiri dan memasang wajah datarnya, kedua mata blue shappiernya fokus kearah Karin yang masih menahan tangisannya.

"Haaah benar-benar kasihan sekali. Kucing kesayanganmu mati ya? Hanazono Karin"

'DEG' Jantung Karin terasa berguncang dan siaga, Karin langsung melompat mundur beberapa meter kebelakang. Rambut Karin yang ia urai terkena angin sehingga Karin nampak cantik malam itu.

"Si-siapa kau! Darimana kau tau soal namaku! Ja-jawab!"

Karin menatap tajam laki-laki tersebut dengan rasa ingin membunuh, tangan kanan Karin mulai merogoh saku jaket dan mengeluarkan cincinnya.

"Cepat jawab! Jika tidak .. Aku akan membunuhmu malam ini juga"

Mata emerald Karin begitu fokus, membuat laki-laki tersebut berjalan menghampirinya perlahan.

"Cincin yang bagus Nona, Namaku Kujyou Kazune, pemilik Perusahaan Mobil Sport diJepang" Ucap Kazune yang mulai menyeringai, langkah kakinya terus mendekat kearah Karin yang masih ditempatnya. Dan matanya fokus kearah cincin milik Karin.

"Bo-bohong! M-mau apa kau sebenarnya?!" Karin mundur beberapa meter lagi hingga terpojok sampai kesalah satu pohon. Matanya terus menajam kearah Kazune yang terus berjalan santai kearahnya.

Satu langkah kemudian Kazune berhenti dan menjentikkan jarinya, sejenak Karin langsung begitu kaget, dan melihat dua pemuda lain yang tiba-tiba muncul dikanan-kiri Kazune.

Pemuda pertama begitu keren, rambutnya hitam dan tercium shampoo khas laki-laki. Lengan kemejanya ia lipat keatas, memakai celana jeans selutut dan sepatu sport warna biru. Kedua matanya menatap Karin begitu hangat.

"Aku Jin Kuga, sahabat orang ini" Jin langsung menunjuk sinis Kazune.

Sementara pemuda satunya hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan, rambutnya sedikit panjang, pakaiannya sangat modis dan terbilang cool dengan corak garis-garis hitam dilengannya. Kedua matanya sangat berbeda.

"Yo, Aku Nishikiori Michiru. Salam kenal, Hanazono"

...

Seketika angin berhembus lumayan kencang.

"Yeah, kami bertiga kesini ingin bertemu denganmu, Dewiku" Kata Jin Kuga yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Karin dan menepuk pundaknya. Karin langsung menatap jijik dan pindah tempat.

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku!"

Karin langsung memasang cincin kejari manisnya.

"Aku adalah dewa!" Karin langsung berubah menjadi Dewi dan menodong tongkatnya kearah Kazune.

"Saa~ Mari kita mulai saja pertarungannya" ~

"Ga-gawat, o-oi Kazune .. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Perasaanku jadi a-aneh" Jin mulai kebingungan akan Karin yang berubah.

"Baka, apa kau lupa? Tentu saja kita harus meyakinkan gadis ini dan membawanya ke Markas, jangan buat Himeka menunggu disana! Payah" Kazune mulai berubah dan menjadi Dewa, saat ini Karin dan Kazune saling berhadapan.

'Di-dia berubah? Siapa sebenarnya dia. Ahhh apa peduliku? Aku harus membunuh mereka satu per satu!' Batin Karin yang menggenggam erat tongkatnya.

"Haaaaa!" Karin langsung berlari dan melompat begitu tinggi, tangan Karin memutar tongkatnya dan bersiap melemparkan serangan pertama.

 _ **"God Thunder!"**_

Serangan petir dewa milik Karin langsung ditangkis mudah oleh tongkat milik Kazune. Dan Kazune mulai membalas serangan dan memblockir posisi Karin sehingga sulit untuk bergerak

"H-hweee?! Ke-kenapa ini?! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!" Karin langsung mematung dan perlahan menjatuhkan tongkatnya. Lalu tubuh Karin kembali kewujud manusia. Sementara Kazune hanya tersenyum puas.

"Naaah pada akhirnya akulah yang menang, Nishikiori .. Bawa Karin bersama kita" Kazune menoleh kearah Michiru dan berjalan meninggalkan Karin sambil kembali kewujud manusianya.

"Iya-iya Kujyou ..!"

Michiru langsung menarik tangan Karin dan mulai berjalan, sementara Jin hanya pasrah.

'Besok adalah hari pertama masuk Sakuragaoka, haah kurasa ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang~'  
Batin Kazune sambil melihat langit dan kembali ke Markas bersama mereka.

* * *

 **To Be Continue~**

 **Note :**  
 **Pegel -,- ngetik pakai kaki-kaki.**  
 **Gomennasai jika pendek, berantakan, jelek dan terlalu errrr .. Entahlah.**  
 **Yosh kritik pedes, saran dan lain sebagainya boleh. wink emotikon jangan lupa like + follow! Hehehe ..**  
 **Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya**


	2. Dewi Perang!

**The Ambition of Karin! a Kamichama Karin Fanfic.**

* * *

 **Kamichama Karin | Koge Donbo.**

 **The Ambition of Karin | MomoEruna.**

 **Genre [Comedy, Battle & School Life].**

 **Rate [T/M].**

 **Summary :**

 **Desember mendatang telah diramalkan jika PUSAT penyerangan bibit chaos berada diperbatasan Tokyo. Banyak kejadian yang tak terduga. Membuat Karin yang awalnya tak ada niat menjadi berambisi untuk melakukannya. Dan kemunculan The End's adalah akhirnya!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2!**

Sampai di Markas, mereka berempat saling diam saat memasuki koridor. Kazune hanya datar, Jin bersiul, Michiru hanya tersenyum, sementara Karin? Karin hanya menatap tajam Kazune dari belakang.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berempat tiba disebuah Mini Hall dan disambut ramah oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo. Wajahnya begitu manis dan tersenyum kearah Kazune. Dialah Kujyou Himeka, nona muda keluarga Kujyou dan sepupu dari Kazune.

"Selamat datang, semua" kata Himeka sambil merentangkan tangannya, lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul merpati putih dan bertengger dibahu Himeka.

"Kami pulang, Ojou-sama" ucap Michiru yang menghampiri Himeka duluan.

Sementara Himeka hanya tersenyum dan melewati Michiru untuk menghampiri Kazune.

"Kazune, makan malam sudah siap loh, ayo makan dulu" Himeka langsung menarik Kazune untuk menuju ruang makan. Sementara Michiru langsung melongo.

"Makan malam ya? Kalian sediakan makanan untukku juga! Karna kalian sudah menculikku. Aku mau belut!" ucap Karin yang mulai berjalan mengikuti Himeka dan juga Kazune. Lalu diikuti Jin yang menyeret Michiru untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Aku diabaikan, aku diabaikan, aku diabaikan, aku diabaikan, aku diabaikan, aku diabaikan" Michiru shock karena merasa diabaikan oleh Himeka, yang membuat Jin menghela nafas.

Sampai diruang makan, Karin langsung duduk dan mengambil 3 belut yang kebetulan berada didepannya, sementara Jin dan Michiru saling berebut yakiniku.

"Hei lepaskan ini milikku!"

"Tidak-tidak! Aku duluan yang mengambilnya Michi!"

"Hei-hei kalian berdua, jangan seperti anak-anak. Masih ada makanan yang lain!" ujar Kazune sembari menambah nasinya.

'Mereka akrap juga' batin Karin yang terus menerus melihat ketiga laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bosan.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Karin dengan sengaja menyenggol segelas air kebaju Kazune, Karin langsung tertawa kecil dan menambah air lalu menuangkannya kebaju Kazune.

"Ups, hahaha basah sekali, ganti baju saja! hahaha" kata Karin sambil tertawa, lalu menopang kedua pipinya ke meja.

Sementara Kazune? Laki-laki itu langsung melotot dan menarik paksa Karin keluar dari acara makan malam. Tangan Kazune berhasil mencengkeram erat tangan Karin hingga memerah, dan berhentilah mereka disebuah taman dekat markas.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Karin?" Kazune langsung memojokkan tubuh Karin kesalah satu pohon ditaman, jarak keduanya sangatlah dekat.

"Singkat saja. Hanya membuatmu menderita, dan ini belum apa-apa. Camkam itu" jawab Karin dengan entengnya, lalu menepis Kazune dan mendorongnya kasar.

"K-kau!"

Kazune sedikit terdorong dan menjadi geram, kedua mata blue shappiernya menatap kedua pasang emerald milik Karin.

Kedua remaja itu pun saling berhadapan.

"Nande Kazune?" Karin mulai menjadi lebih polos, dengan suasana taman semakin gelap dan juga dingin.

"Haahh lupakan saja, berisik!" Kazune langsung pergi begitu saja dan masuk kedalam markas, lalu kembali keruang makan.

Disana Kazune disambut langsung oleh Himeka. "Kazune lama sekali, ada masalah dengan gadis itu?"

"Gadis itu? Maksudmu Karin?" Kazune langsung memalingkan mukanya yang mulai memerah. Perasaannya begitu kacau.

"Iya"

Sejenak kemudian burung yang dibahu Himeka berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Dia sangat cantik, hampir mirip dengan Kazune. Rambutnya begitu panjang dan matanya bulat. Sungguh sangat manis. Namanya adalah Kujyou Kazusa, saudara jauh dari Kazune.

"Dewi Karin masih ditaman? Kalau begitu saya akan mengajak Dewi Karin kembali" Kazusa begitu sopan, gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu pergi ketaman untuk menyusul Karin.

"Haaahh Kazusa seperti peri dalam hutan" guman Jin yang melamun.

* * *

Ditaman, Karin berdiri dibawah pohon sambil melihat langit malam. Saat itu langit penuh dengan taburan bintang-bintang.

"Haah aku masih belum mengerti, kenapa aku dibawa kesini? Tujuan mereka apa? Dan mereka semua tau namaku dari siapa? Moi terlalu menyebalkan" ucap Karin yang mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya.

Tak lama kemudian Kazusa muncul dan menyapa Karin dengan lembut, gadis itu tersenyum kearah Karin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dewi"

Karin langsung kaget, kenapa Kazusa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dewi? Lalu Karin sedikit mundur dan mode menyerang.

Sementara Kazusa masih dalam posisinya.

"Kujyou Kazusa desu, jelmaan dari seekor burung merpati di tempat ini"

Kazusa mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, dan mulai berbicara.

"Gomennasai jika Kazune sudah memperlakukan Dewi dengan buruk, hontou gomennasai, dan mulai hari ini saya akan mematuhi semua perintah yang Dewi berikan, karna Kujyou Kazusa telah diresmikan menjadi bawahan anda, Karin-sama"

'DEG!'

Lagi-lagi jantung Karin berdetak sangat kencang, kedua telinganya sangat kaget tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari Kazusa.

"Saya akan menjelaskan sesuatu juga, dan semua ini dimulai dari bibit Chaos" Kazusa lalu duduk manis direrumputan taman, ia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati angin malam.

"Bibit Chaos adalah musuh utama manusia, maka dari itu kita harus melenyapkannya, disini hanya ada tiga Dewa pelindung" lanjut Kazusa, gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan dan wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Ti-tiga Dewa pelindung?"

"Hum, tiga Dewa tersebut adalah pelindung dari Dewi Karin yang sesungguhnya"

"Chotto! Lalu kenapa kamu memanggilku Dewi? Memang kuakui aku bisa berubah wujud" tanya Karin sambil menjelaskan kepada Kazusa, mata emerald Karin begitu fokus kearah Kazusa yang akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Karna Hanazono Karin adalah Dewi yang kami cari-cari, Dewi yang sesungguhnya dan akan berperang melawan Chaos bersama kami" jelas Kazusa.

Namun Karin masih belum paham, apa maksud dari perkataan Kujyou Kazusa.

"Matte, Apa kamu sedang membahas soal Dewi Perang? Yaitu Dewi Athena yang secara mitos mempunyai tiga Dewa pelindung?" tanya Karin dan menghampiri Kazusa, lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Iya, dan Athena berada dalam dirimu, kami selalu mencarimu kemana-mana, terutama Kazune. Kazunelah yang paling ngotot kesana-kemari untuk mencarimu, kami semua membutuhkanmu, ikutlah bersama kami, berperanglah bersama kami, Karin-sama"

* * *

 **Apakah Karin menerima dan mau bersama mereka?**  
 **Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, hehehe ..**

 **Note : hah apa ini sudah panjang? Arigatou buat semua yang telah mereview fic gaje ini, confused_rev emoticon! yeah capek dan butuh waktu lama juga yak, kuusahakan no HIATUS untuk fic ini, salam kamichama karin! RnR please**


End file.
